


Save You Tonight

by TheCarrot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -gross sobbing-, ALLISON IS A KNIGHT, Derek's the King, Enchanted Preserve, I regret nothing except everything, Jackson's a Dragon?, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kingdom of Hale, Knights are refered to as Sir, Lydia is a knight, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Possible underage due to it being Steter, Scott is a knight, Steter - Freeform, Stiles is a gardener, This is crack, and i wish i could apologise, but i kind of don't want to, fairy tale AU, steterweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the royal gardener, friends with knights Sir Scott, Sir Allison and Sir Lydia, when King Derek announces he needs a noble person to go and fetch his errant uncle who was locked in a far away tower as punishment for trampling his Queen Sisters Vegetable Patch. After some failed attempts, Stiles ends up being that person.<br/>~<br/>This is actually for Day Seven of Steterweek, but i just needed to get it away from my hands before i made things even worse.<br/>The Steter-FairyTale AU you didn't need and didn't want but are now the proud owners of anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Um, all the apologises in the world, but i hope you like it.

Stiles is not a great gardener. 

He’s technically not even a good one. It’s the reason the Kingdom of Hale rose bushes seem to be getting shoddier every year. Luckily Stiles is a pretty decent spark so he just siphons a bit of magic into them and they seem to spiff right up. 

The Kingdom of Hale (‘Please don’t call it that Stiles,’ King Derek sighs, ‘I hate it when you do’) is a small collection of villages with an ancient castle in the middle of it. The ruler, King Derek, referred to as Derek by his royal siblings, his knights, his royal adviser, the Pagemaster, his subjects, their subjects, the bar keep and… no one actually calls him King. Mostly because it just reminds him that his parents thought he was finally ready for the throne and they both decided to retire along the coast of Ezeelberry, where it’s supposed to be white sandy beaches and palm trees. 

Stiles digresses. The Hale Kingdom is a small quiet place, where war hasn’t been in centuries…but that might have more to do with the fact that the Hale Family is made up of werewolves… Stiles isn’t digressing. The Kingdom of Hale is pretty badass and he’s glad he decided to sow his wild seeds and skip his hometown of Beacon Hills where death, murder and chaos seemed to be never ending. His father the Sheriff, also a spark, sends him an update via mail occasionally so he knows the forts being well taken care of. 

So Stiles spends his day lounging in the royal gardens, making friends with the fairies, the nice ones anyways, that reside in the older trees and flowers while slowly harvesting some of the more potent potion ingredients the Hales have growing that no one seems interested in. He’s made a good headway into the Spiked Red Thistle that’s excellent for drawing demons out of people, when his best friend, the great Sir Scott, comes rushing over towards him a look of unbridled glee on his face until he trips over Stiles’ gardening shears. Well, he may not be the epically-coordinated Sir Scott, but the guy is a great best friend and has puppy dog eyes that could stop wars… if there were ever any. 

“Stiles! Stiles, guess what?!” Scott peels himself up off the ground and scrambles over to Stiles, face full of dirt. Stiles wants to wipe it off of his cheek, but you know…Spiked Red Thistle. While excellent for curing demon possession…not so great on the perfectly healthy. 

“What’s shaking Scoot McToot?” Stiles chuckles as he wraps up the section of plant in his hand.

“I’M GOING ON A QUEST!” The excitement in Scott’s voice carries across the courtyard and Stiles can feel his jaw drop open in amazement for his friend. 

“DUDE!” Stiles flails his hands in glee. Scott keeps going on about how he only needs one more fulfilled quest before he can be inducted into the Royal Hale Guard that’s been his dream since he was a boy and Stiles couldn’t be happier for him. “That’s awesome! What kind of quest is it?”

Scott detaches his sword from his waist and leans on it as he crosses his legs to sit down. “I have to go through the Enchanted Preserve in order to retrieve a Prince locked away in a castle.” Scott sighs dreamily. 

Stiles however, cringes. The Enchanted preserve for Sparks is pretty treacherous. He would know too, he traveled through it to get to the Hale Kingdom. It’s even more dangerous for regular old humans. “Who’s going with you?”

“No one, I get to go by myself.” The dreamy look is still on Scott’s face and Stile can already tell no matter what he says about the danger of traveling by himself, Scott’s not going to hear it.

So in true Quest fashion, Scott sets off at sunrise the next day, hugs exchanged at the gate with Stiles and his mentor Sir Lydia, and Stiles takes the opportunity to slip a GoodLuckBro! Charm into Scott’s pocket. Lydia rolls her eyes at Stiles and hands Scott her own parting gift of a map.

\--

Four days later Stiles is summoned to the Kings Court by none other than King Derek himself. He’s a little starstruck, even if he’s already met the king before on less than awesome circumstances and- well, Stiles doesn’t really want to revisit those memories.

“It’s been four days, the trek to the castle should have taken him a day and a half at most.” King Derek grumbles and next to his Queen Breaden coughs _chuckles_ snorts into her hand. “Where is he?”

Stiles blinks up at his King in confusion. “Um… you’re asking me? Because I’m just a gardener dude, it’s not my job to keep track of your knights. Well, okay, no not all of them. But I guess I kinda do look after Scott a lot…huh, I should get paid to be a Knightly Babysitter. Haha! But knowing Scott he probably just got lost, honestly, I know his heart is in the right place, but the dude rarely ever is. I think if it wasn’t for his mom leading him right to the door years ago Scott probably never would have made it to the castle and we’d be having a very different conversation right now.”

Derek’s eye is twitching where he sits on the throne and Stiles just kind of takes a step back, or two, or three just in case Werewolf Kings can suddenly start shooting laser beams out of their eyes. He’s seen it happen before in a Kingdom he can’t remember the name of but likes to call Alphaland. It’s pretty sketchy. Awesome, but sketchy. 

“Get out of my Royal Court.” Derek growls at Stiles before turning to a servant and ordering them to bring him Sir Allison of the Royal Hale Guard.

Stiles is out of the room in a heartbeat and decides to find Lydia so they can check the state of his GoodLuckBro! Charm to make sure Scott isn’t actually dead in a ditch somewhere. 

\--

Three days after Sir Allison of the Royal Hale Guard, one of the most feared and badass women in the Kingdom leaves in Sir Scott’s footprints and doesn’t return, Derek isn’t quiet sure what’s going on. 

“Could there be a dragon in the Enchanted Preserve?” he wonders aloud to Lydia and Stiles who are standing in front of him. 

Stiles isn’t entirely sure what he’s doing here, as Allison, cool as she is with him trying to garden around her training arena, isn’t really his problem. “What am I doing here?” Stiles’ asks the King who ignores him. 

“Or maybe a siren? They’re bad for killing travelers.” Derek’s frown deepens. 

“Sirens call out to idiot males, King Derek,” Lydia sighs inspecting her nails. She’s worried about Allison but Stiles can see she’s trying to not let it show in front of her King. “If anything Allison would have the clueless Sir Scott and gone on to dispatch the Siren or Dragon accordingly and have returned by now.”

“Whoa, wait, you mean the Kingdom of Hale has Dragons?!” Stiles exclaims, glee lighting up his eyes. 

“Don’t call it that!” Derek snaps finally turning his attention to Stiles, “We officially changed it to The Hale Kingdom years ago. Accept that we’ve changed it!”

Sufficiently chastised Stiles crosses his arms with a pout.

“Sir Lydia,” Derek turns to the reed head who pulls herself away from her nails with a nod. 

“I’ll leave immediately.”

That’s how Stiles finds himself alone in the Royal Court with King Derek once more. He opens his mouth to say that physically, Scott’s fine, the GoodLuckBro! Charm would have told him otherwise, and that Allison’s plenty strong enough to take care of herself- but Derek just glares at him and points to the door. 

“Out.”

\--

“So what was this mighty quest anyways?” Stiles asks as he sits down at the long wooden table in the castles’ kitchen where King Derek is rolling a cherry tomato around on his plate with a look of forlorn woe on his face. Lydia’s been gone for four days now and Derek just wants to go back to bed and never leave it.

Derek drops his fork and motions for two more plates full of food to be brought over to them. He can’t believe it’s come to this, but it might just be the greatest thing he’s ever been forced to do if it means getting Stiles out of his castle. “Back when my parents were still King and Queen, my Uncle Peter was sentenced to several years locked away in a tower on the edge of the Enchanted Preserve-”

“What’d he do?” Stiles interrupts, curiosity spiking. 

Derek glares at him, but it falls away easy enough for the moment, “He trampled my mothers Vegetable Patch. It was a childish thing to do so she responded in kind…I honestly think she just wanted him out of her hair.” The King sighs.

Stiles can’t help his frown as he digs into the eggs and bacon that’s placed in front of him. “Wait, is that the vegetable garden out back that looks like it was burned to a crisp. You mean the plot of land that I literally can’t get to do anything?!”

The King nods, “However Peter’s sentence ended at the beginning of the month and when I sent him a letter-”

“You just sent a guy you kept locked away in a tower a letter?”

“-telling him it was time to return home; Uncle Peter responded with a letter of his own, politely declining his summons and attached a bouquet of wolfs bane.”

Stiles muses to himself at the irony of a wolf sending wolfs bane anywhere, but then realizes, “Wait, you don’t think Peter might have killed Scott, Ally and Lydia do you? As a way to not come back?”

“Ally?” it’s like hearing the nickname in association to his fiercest warrior doesn’t compute to Derek. “It’s a concern on mine, but I’m mostly positive Scott would be the only death, Sir Allison or Sir Lydia would have done away with him had he tried anything.”

The gardener lets his mouth hang open, not sure that he wants to take that statement as a good thing or reach across and steal King Derek’s bacon as retribution for such uncaring feelings to the death that is the awesome being of Scott. 

“So now, I’m sending you.” 

Stiles’s fork falls from his fingers just before it was going to try and sneak over to Derek’s plate. “Wha-wait, what?” 

Derek smirks and if the happiness on his face looks a bit damaged, Stiles isn’t going to say anything about it. “But, I’m just a gardener…I mean, I can’t even garden that well really… and you want me to go find three missing knights and your wayward possibly killer uncle?”

“Yes.”

Stiles thinks he’s going to have to re-evaluate his stance on King Derek and the awesomeness that is the Kingdom of Hale. Clearly he’s been misinformed over the years. 

\--

He hates the Enchanted Preserve so much. Sooooo much. 

Stiles’ groans as his boot slips in the mud and he almost falls flat on his face. “Oh it’s okay Stiles; you’re an awesome human being!” Stiles snarks to him self trying to mimic Derek’s voice. He fails. “You’ve come thought the Enchanted Preserve before!” Stiles’ almost loses his footing again but manages to grab a tree branch to keep him self upright. “Yeah, well, just because I did it once doesn’t mean I want to do it again.”

Stiles has taken to talking to himself after his first attempt at goading a two-headed squrunk into conversation and having it almost tear his face off. Stupid magic forest. 

(“Well, how do I know what I’m looking for anyways?” Stiles asked as King Derek escorted him to the Palace gates. 

“It’s a large grandiose white castle in the middle of the Enchanted Preserve, I-”

“Wait, you mean someone lives in that pretentious eyesore of a building?”

Derek smirked at him, “Good, you’re aware of the building I’m talking about so you know right where to go.” He shoved Stiles shoulder a bit harder than normal trying to push the kid out of his Castle. “If it makes you feel any better I hear Peter’s got himself a dragon guarding his front door step from strangers.”)

Stiles feels very tricked at the moment. He wants to see a Dragon, but not at the expense of every single shred of his dignity and clothes. Stiles’ fingers a tear in his favourite tunic and sighs; he turns right at the V shaped tree and then ducks under a wall of Black Thorn and Witch Hazel.  
Another hour of walking takes him to the sole standing business inside the Enchanted Preserve. Beta Train is far enough into the woods to be hard to get to, but yet still close enough to the edge that the bartenders Boyd and Erica can swindle the last bit of money from your still breathing corpse before you go any further. Stiles is pretty decent friends with them despite the fact that they are both werewolves and they’ve previously tried to kill him. 

What Stiles doesn’t expect when he walks in the door is to see a lean, well muscled, and if he admits to himself, a drop dead gorgeous man leaning over the counter and into Boyd’s face. The gardener raises an eyebrow and waves at Erica who is at her husbands side facing down the hot-guy whom, judging by the long sword and daggers strapped to his person, is a Hunter.

‘What’s going on?’ Stiles mouths at Erica who just nods in the direction of Hot Hunter.

The motion seems to draw the attention of Hot Hunter and Stiles refuses to admit he meeps when the rugged older man turns his glare on him. 

“You. Who are you?” Hot Hunter demands and it’s only when he turns more towards Stiles that he sees the older version of the emblem for the Kingdom of Hale on the man’s jacket. 

Stiles inches closer to Erica and Boyd and Boyd, bless his heart, slides a drink his way without question. “I’m Stiles. And you are?”

The mans blue eyes are like a fire and Stiles feels a shiver go down his spine. He ignores the dirty look Boyd sends his way and the more amused grin from Erica. She knows right where he’s coming from. “Chris. Argent. I’m looking for my daughter, she came into the Enchanted Preserve roughly five days ago on the quest and I haven’t heard from her since.”

Stiles’ stares at the man in shock, “Argent? Like Ally’s dad?” The next thing Stiles knows he’s pressed against the bar, his back digging into the hard wood and if it wasn’t for the blade at his throat, Stiles might take the hard muscle pressed against his as an invitation. As it is however, there’s a knife being pressed against his throat, and he doesn’t quiet feel adventurous enough to pursue that second line of thought. 

“You know my daughter?” Chris hisses in his face. 

Behind him Erica and Boyd are watching in amusement as Stiles stumbles over his words. “I’m actually looking for her. Her and Scott. And Lydia. They all went on a quest for the king but none of them have come back yet and so I was sent out to find them.”

Chris’s glare is actually pretty impressive at this point and the up close and personal view Stiles is getting is pretty fantastic. “And you’re one of the Kings Knights I presume? You must be something special if you think you can track down my daughter.”

“Actually, I’m just a gardener.” Stiles states watching Chris’s eyebrow twitch in fascination. Stiles doesn’t mind being a gardener, Gardeners are badass. One of his favourite characters in a trilogy he found in the library was a gardener and he basically saved the world. 

The Hunter seems to shake himself and lets his grip loosen on Stiles’ tunic. 

“What kind of quest did the King demand that it’s taken three Knights and a gardener to complete?” Erica asks butting into the conversation.

Stiles’ sighs and says, “We have to go fetch the Kings Uncle, Prince Peter from some tower in the middle of the Enchanted Preserve.” The all over body twitch Chris does is rather interesting to watch. “Scott went first but we’re not entirely sure what happened to him, then Allison went to do the quest and find Scott and when she didn’t come back, Lydia went but when even she didn’t come back, King Derek sent me.”

Chris lets go of him altogether to pinch the bridge of his nose, the headache he feels is mutual all around the bar. Luckily the only patrons in the bar itself is Stiles and Chris. 

“When you say Scott, do you mean the fluffly haired puppy dog of a boy who came in about two weeks ago?” Erica chuckles leaning on the bar to poke her head in further. 

Stiles smiles at the description, So Scott did make it at least halfway to his destination before disappearing. “Yeah, that’s Scott.”

Boyd grunts, “I found him out wondering around in the forest. Lost and looking like he was about to cry.”

Erica erupts into laughter and leans against Boyd’s larger shoulder. “Boyd here brought him back, drenched to the bone and starving,” Across from here Stiles has to hide his face in his hands at his best friend. Chris is just looking at the lot of them like they’re crazy. “He stayed here for a while, saying he was just going to get his bearings, but then the scary girl with the raven hair come in and-”

Stiles’ raises his hand to cut her off. He knows exactly where this story is going. Dear God Scott. 

“He left a letter.” Boyd states and Chris whirls on him.

“Why didn’t you give it to me when I asked if you had any information on Allison?!” he growls. 

Boyd shrugs and hands the letter to Stiles and Stiles cringes when he sees the letter is actually written on the back of Lydia’s map. Lydia’s going to freak when she see it. He unfolds it and reads it aloud for Chris’s sake because the guy looks like he’s one second away from whipping out his sword and killing everyone and it’s not quiet the sword Stiles wants to see from the man. Argents, what are you even.

“Stiles, if you’re reading this, it’s Scott. Sorry about not writing to you but guess what? I met the love of my life! Remember Sir Allison from the Royal Hale Guard!!! She’s so beautiful and amazing and-” Stiles pauses and skips over the eight or ten sentences extolling the virtues of Sir Allison. “So we’ve decided to elope. We’ll be back in three Thursdays to continue the quest to rescue Peter together so you can go back and tell King Derek not to worry. With all the love, your bro, Scott.”

There’s a tacked on line of Scott’s messy chicken scratch that Stiles thinks says ‘I can’t believe she agreed to marry me!’ and underneath that there’s a few lines of much neater writing that he thinks belongs to Allison. He hands the letter over to Chris, if just to stop the man’s awkward death glaring.

Chris re-reads the letter a few times, only Allison’s familiar handwriting assuring him she’s okay and that she was only bewitched by the cuteness of Scotts eyes and uneven jawline and that she’ll come visit as soon as her honeymoon is over. Folding up the map/letter Chris tosses a few coins on the table and heads for the door. “If you’ll all excuse me I’m going to go have a few words with King Derek about the state of his Knights and how lacking their training is getting.”

The two wolves and Stiles watch as Chris storms out of the bar, Stiles paying a bit more attention then the other two but a swift elbow to the ribs from Erica brings him back. “So, Gardener?” she raises a fine eyebrow at him incrediously.

Stiles merely shrugs smiling at her. “So how’s business?”

\--

Stiles sets out a few hours later, stomach full of Boyd’s cooking and fully regaled all the hilarious stories from Erica since he’d last been through. He’s only a few hours walk from the awful tower where Peter’s being kept and Stiles wants to get there before night time in case the gremlins and harpies are still nocturnal in this part of the forest. 

He’s feeling a little let down when he doesn’t run across any dangerous mythical creatures (he’s not counting the mountain lion who jumped on him and demanded sufficient pets before allowing Stiles on his way) before he hits the eye sore of a tower. 

Sighing, Stiles looks around for his promised dragon, but the white stone walls are barren of any scorch marks or talon gauges so Stiles is going to chalk this entire trip up to a waste of time and maybe he’ll stop by the elves for a week or so on his way back to the Kingdom of Hale. At least they’re relatively fun and slightly dangerous. Making his way to the front door, he can see the foot prints of heeled boots and immediately recognizes them as Lydia’s. She’s the only Knight to enjoy wearing heels in the middle of battle, something she’s been trying to get Sir Allison to try for months to no avail. 

Stiles pushes open the wooden front door, rust falling off on his hands from the door handle before he shuts the polished purple door behind him. “Huh,” Stiles is pleasantly surprised that the inside of the tower isn’t as tacky as the outside. Seriously, white stone with orange flags and purple doors, ugh, what were the Hales thinking? 

Being the courteous soul that he is, Stiles wipes his boots before making his way up the marble staircase that’s lined with pictures. Derek said something about the highest tower and farthest room on the left, something else about the view, and Stiles just heads that way. He’s only momentary distracted by the library he passes on the third level. But only momentary… so what if he pocketed two or three tombs into his bag, no one’s going to notice. 

The highest tower is extremely high, and if Stiles ever sees another winding staircase in his life he’s just going to use his magic and reduce it to rubble. Shaking out his leg Stiles looks up at the polished oak door that’s inlaid with silver decorations and grumbles to himself about rich bastard werewolves and stubborn Princes. 

Stiles pushes open the door and takes in the room around him; the large four poster bed has got to be red silk and the drapes are a heavy fabric Stiles imagines must keep out the early morning sunlight. There’s a wall full of bookcases jammed full with books and Stiles whistles under his breath when he sees the roaring fireplace and-

“Yikes!” Stiles jumps back against the door when he sees a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back at him from the winged back chair next to the fireplace. 

“Well this is a surprise.” The man, Peter, Stiles assumes chuckles. “Another knight? You didn’t even knock.” 

Stiles glares at the Prince and crosses his arms defiantly, “Like you’d even hear it.” He mutteres and Peter laughs again, his eyes flashing brightly before dimming back into his natural blue and- Stiles can’t breathe. If he thought Chris’s eyes were amazing, they’re nothing next to Peter’s. He hopes his face doesn’t show his thoughts but they must because Peter sets aside his book and lets his eyes rove over Stiles form pressed against the door.

Peter smiles and its all wolf as he slides to his feet to approach his new rescuer. “So Derek’s sent another Knight after me has he?”

“Just a Gardener actually.” Stiles replies; he’d really like to stop sounding so breathless right about now, but Peter’s getting closer and Stiles can’t help letting his own eyes take in the werewolf’s features. “But I’m still, um, supposed to bring you back to Derek.” 

Even the snort Peter makes is elegant, just like the way he stalks forward, all heavily coiled muscle and strong limbs that Stiles just kind of wants to lick and- NO! Stiles shakes his head and glares at Peter. 

“And what makes you think I want to go back to the Castle?” Peter questions stopping a foot away from Stiles but it still feels to close for the mage. Stiles tries to shimmy his way off to the side but Peter just blocks his way with his body and for gods sake, Stiles really needs to stop getting pinned to things by older attractive men because he’s going to develop a serious problem one of these days. “I have everything I need right here, a castle full of all my books and artefacts, plus all the peace and quiet one could ask for.”

Stiles pauses in his futile escape attempt to glance up at Peter and grunts in dissatisfaction the werewolf’s face is even more handsome up close. Serious Problem. “You- you mean you don’t want to leave?” he asks.

Peter shakes his head, a small private smile on his lips.

“But aren’t you stuck here? I mean, I was told there was a dragon and, and…”

That small private smile is making it hard to think and Stiles grimaces at his own weird stumbling words that get stuck in his throat when Peter inches forward. 

“Well, sadly there’s no fierce-some dragon in this castle,” Peter says, then he frowns, “Unless you were somehow thinking of Jackson.” 

“Jackson?” 

“The Kanima. He was about as fierce-some as a dormouse however. But if you came all the way to see him I’m afraid you’re somewhat out of luck as that fiery red-headed Knight broke his Kanima curse and the two rode off to the Whittemore Kingdom several days ago.”

Stiles can only gape at Peter in shock. Seriously, what is with his friends lately?

“Which is actually a great relief on my part, any more time listening to Jackson’s manic depressive whining and douchbaggery-bitchiness I was probably going to kill the boy myself.” Peter sighs long suffering. 

Stiles is still in a little bit of shock so he doesn’t really notice when Peter closes the last bit of distance between them to press them chest to chest. “So, Gardener, do you have a name?”

“Stiles.” He says without really thinking past the whole, ‘all of my friends are married’ fact that’s running rampant through his brain. “And it’s Royal Gardener to you.” He adds for fun because his brain already isn’t working so his mouth likes to go off on its own when it can. It takes a moment for it to sink in what he’s said and Stiles jerks back finally taking in his situation, being pinned to a door by a Werewolf Prince that seriously doesn’t need rescuing…in fact, Stiles might be the one in need of rescue right about now. 

Peters looking at him like he just found the worlds best entertainment and Stiles just swallows nervously when ice blue eyes follow the line of his throat. “You don’t smell like any gardener I’ve ever met Stiles.” 

“Meet a lot of gardeners in this tower do you?” Stiles rebuke is quick and full of biting sarcasm and he’s likely already dug his grave by now so what’s another scathing sentence or two? 

“Not many, but I, unlike my nephew and nieces know the scent of magic when I smell it.” Peter adds lifting a hand to press a growing claw to the frail skin of Stiles collarbone with a smirk. “So you can masquerade as a gardener all you want, but I really don’t take kindly to dangerous threats in my home.”

Stiles gulps and the claw against him digs in a bit further. The blush on his cheeks is ridiculously high now and Stiles can only hope that Peter doesn’t look down at his pants situation too closely or smell to deeply or… well, anything like that. “Well, when you put it like that, I’m actually just a spark, from Beacon Hills.”

Peters eyes light up with glee, “Beacon Hills? That’s quite a piece away, what would bring you from there? Besides all the mayhem and murder that the Kingdom of Hale doesn’t have. You’re not trying to start trouble?”

Stiles really just wants to focus on the fact that Peter calls it the Kingdom of Hale as well and not the Hale Kingdom like Derek is always correcting him. Sadly the situation doesn’t seem like the right time for it so he’ll have to do it when he gets back to the castle. “No, no trouble! I actually really like the Kingdom of Hale, and while I do think that King Derek, who is a fairly decent person, is in a little over his head at being thrown into kingdom-hood as fast as he was I don’t think he’s doing too bad of a job. It’s just there was a lot of fighting back in Beacon Hills and I kinda skipped town when I heard the Kings Magister was looking for an apprentice. But…yeah, that dude is seriously creepy.” 

Peter blinks at the fairly long rant and has to fight the smirk playing at his lips. “You’re speaking of Deaton.” Peter doesn’t like him all that much either.

Stiles nods enthusiastically, wincing as the claw on his collarbone pokes through his skin and a drop of blood trails down his neck. “Y-yeah…dude was sketchy…didn’t really trust him…” He hisses when the claw gets presses a little deeper and gasps at the flash of electric blue it sets off in Peter’s eyes.

Peter watches the droplet with fascination and his eyes darken at the spike of arousal it sets off in the boy in front of him. Smirking dangerously Peter sees Stiles just about to speak but shoots forward lips attaching to the bleeding point in Stiles’ neck to cut him off. Stiles yelps but his hands fly out to grab onto Peter’s tunic to keep the older wolf where he is. The moan Stiles lets out is almost shameless and he doesn’t even care. Between all of his friends and Chris and goddamn, Peter, Stiles is due a little loss of inhibition around hot people that was to make out with him…suck blood off his neck, whichever, he’s easy.

Stiles is breathing heavily when Peter lets go to raise his head and meet his eyes. There’s a moment between them that makes the air in the room feel heavy and warm and Stiles just groans pulling Peter back towards him, “Gonna have to send Derek another bouquet.” He whispers against Peters lips and he loves the tingle it sends down his spine when Peter seals their mouths together. 

Peter merely grunts in agreement pulling Stiles away from the wall and over towards the bed pushing the gardener onto the soft sheets with a growl.

Stiles merely laughs and tugs Peter over him. 

\--

Epilogue

True to the letter, three weeks later on a Thursday, Stiles is drawn out of the cocoon of blankets he and Peter have made in the Library to open the castle door to see Sir Scott and Sir Allison holding hands on the stoop outside their purple door. Stiles know his hair is in disarray and is highly regretting his decision to only wear a pair of pants to answer the door; but it’s kind of worth it when both of their mouths fall open and eyes go wide.

Stiles just smirks leaning against the door, “So how was the honeymoon?”


End file.
